


Do You Feel Me Now?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pre-Canon, Set in between the Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones, Submissive Jango Fett, Unhappy Ending, fade to black smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “And you take far too long to bear yourself to me,” she murmurs back, eyes hard, as she watches him strip down to nothing but the leather and linen small clothes he wears underneath. Raking her eyes up and down his lean frame, she juts her chin towards the chair opposite her.He moves, gracefully and without making a sound, slipping into the chair and waiting.Or, Jango buys Shmi's time at night, getting from her, what he can't get from others.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Do You Feel Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Shmi wonders, but never lets herself ask, why he only comes to her in the dark of night. Not that it truly matters, not really, when it’s all the same. This is, afterall, just a transaction. He’d bought and paid for her company. He comes, getting what he wants, what he  _ needs  _ from her. Then? Then he goes, flying off into the stars. 

She wonders if she asked, if he’d steal her away with him. But scoffs mentally, those thoughts, those thoughts are far too dangerous to let loose, even inside of her own mind. Besides, she knows, deep, deep down, that he wouldn’t. That she couldn’t. 

Their paths, she knows within her heart, aren’t meant to last. They were meant for far different things from the universe. 

“You think far too loudly,” he rumbles, low and dark, as he slips into her small little hovel of a home. He leans his rifle up against the wall, and begins pulling off his beskar armor. 

“And you take far too long to bear yourself to me,” she murmurs back, eyes hard, as she watches him strip down to nothing but the leather and linen small clothes he wears underneath. Raking her eyes up and down his lean frame, she juts her chin towards the chair opposite her. 

He moves, gracefully and without making a sound, slipping into the chair and waiting. 

Eyeing him carefully, she notes the way he sits so tense. So locked up and unwavering, and knows it’ll be a long night, swaying between gentle and firm with him, before he’ll find what peace he seems to get from his visits to her. 

Shmi wonders to herself, when she’d learned to read him so well. Had it been after his fifth visit, when he’d come to her shaking and wild, wanting her to use him, to leave lasting marks and cruel words that wouldn’t leave him for a long, long time. 

Or was it after the first standard year, and his thirteenth visit, when she’d had him begging and begging as she brought him to one release right after the other, not letting up until he’d been on the brink of passing out from overuse. 

Not that it mattered, not really, because it’d been years since the first time he’d bought her for the night, wanting, needing her to do things to him, he couldn’t seem to get from anyone else. 

She tilts her head, eyes boring into his, before dipping her head, “Undress me.” Pushing her seat back, she stands, waits for him to come to her. Which he does, not hastily, not tripping to rush to her side. But slow, movements sure as he rounds her small table. 

Lifting his hands, he deftly pulls at the strings that hold her clothing together, undoes them. Hooks gun rough fingers underneath and nudges it from her shoulders. Slipping it down and off her. He takes care to lay it over the back of the chair, with far more care than he had when he’d first started coming to her. 

Her lips quirk up at the sides, amused more than anything, as she recalls the visit where she’d fucked him hard and fast and then left him waiting and wanting. She’d kept him bound and begging, as she quietly but firmly went over how he  _ would _ treat her things. She’d undone his bindings, and told him to get his things and get out, and only to come back once he’d learned his place. 

It’d been nearly two months before he’d slunk back to her, where she’d had him do this, undress her, slow and carefully. She’d rewarded him, for his care and attentiveness, with letting him choose what she did to him.

Tonight though, she thinks as she shivers at both the feel of his hands dragging her skirts down her legs, and him kneeling at her feet. Tonight, tonight will be something softer, something harder. 

Because, she thinks as she stares down at him, because tonight feels different, like once he slips out, it’ll be that. That this will be the last time he comes here, to her, for this. 

“Up,” she says, firmly. Once up, she strips him off what clothes he has left, until he’s as bare as her, before pushing him towards her bed. “Lay down.”

He glides over, dropping down to lay stretched on his back and keeps himself still and waits. Waits for her to tell him what to do next. 

“You’re going to make me come,” she starts, padding over to stop at the foot of her bed, where his feet hang off it. “Going to ride your face,” as she speaks, she climbs up, moving until she’s straddling his waist. “And then your going to fuck me, with fingers, until I come again.”

Moving her hands, she spreads them across his chest, tilting so her nails catch his skin, and rakes them down to where her thighs sit. “And maybe, if you’ve been good and made me nice and wet, I’ll let you fuck me with your cock.”

She feels him shiver, more than sees him do it, beneath her, at her words. She waits a beat, lets him squirm before shuffling up, hovering over his face and stills. Waits until he lets out a soft growl, before letting out a tinkle of laughter as she sinks down onto his waiting mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
